Let me Love you senpai!
by nononyan
Summary: Mengagumi memang bukan prihal yang mudah- 'kan? ONE SHOT


_**Let me love you, SENPAI!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

WARNING : Typo (s) . AU . School Life Story . Bahasa campuran. Setting latar, Indonesia-Jepang. _Humor garing._

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

" _ITTAIIIIII—!"_

" _Hoi, duck! Jangan jadi sok pahlawan."_

" _S-sasuke-_ senpai _..?!"_

" _Turun dari sana."_

" _A-aku..itu- em,"_

" _Ayolah, berikan kucing itu padaku. Lalu kau bisa turun tanpa cakarannya lagi. Coba kau lihat wajahmu sekarang,"_

" _Anu- itu, a-aku-"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Itu.."_

" _Kau. Kau tidak bisa turun, ya!?"_

…

Jadi murid SMA _katanya_ adalah masa-masa paling indah. Moment putih abu-abu yang sulit terlupa. Ada yang bilang, 'Siapa teman kamu di SMA, adalah sahabatmu nantinya,'. Mungkin benar, kalau diingat Hinata Hyuuga punya satu teman yang _awet_ sampai ke dunia perkuliahan seperti sekarang. Tapi, disini perlu digaris bawahi, kita akan membahas masa berseragamnya yang kelewat _nano nano_ , bukan masa perkuliahan yang _flat_ alias datar-datar saja. Hmmm—

Okay, kita mulai dari Masa Orientasi Siswa yang bisa dibilang adalah proses pengenalan diri pada sekolah meliput guru-guru dan senior, termasuk tata krama kita selama jadi murid disana. Sebagaimana untuk 'si baru', jelas jangan coba-coba busungkan dada apalagi didepan murid tingkat tiga yang punya tingkat kesombongan paling-paling. Intinya cari aman dulu, nanti juga ada saatnya. Intinya tundukin kepala aja dulu, nanti lama kelamaan juga menanggah keatas. Sabar saja, pasti ada masanya. Yang namun sialnya, dari tahun ketahun, entah sudah jadi kebiasaan turun temurun atau bagaimana, cikal bakal 'si nyolot' selalu ada. Heran.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"I-iya, _senpai_?"

"Kau tahu salahmu dimana?"

"I-iya, _senpai._ "

"Apa?"

"Aku membawa _lontong,_ " –lontong adalah panganan pengganjal perut yang terbuat dari beras setengah matang lalu diberi isian berupa olahan makanan gurih beraneka dan dikukus diatas air mendidih selama beberapa jam. Ciri khasnya berwarna hijau, hasil dibungkus daun pisang. Bentuknya agak memanjang dan bervolume.

"Lalu?"

"Se-seharusnya _bacang,_ "—lain cerita, Bacang atau Bakcang punya sejarah panjang. Yang jelas, asal muasalnya dari dataran Cina. Menurut beberapa sumber, kebanyakan dari mereka mengisi bacang dengan olahan daging Babi dan jamur. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kini bacang di _modif_ sedemikian rupa sampai akhirnya sangrai kelapa dan kacang tunggak jadi pilihan juga.

"Kolor ijo di padang pasir. Sudah jelas, bacang 'kan?" balas senior tersebut sarkastik.

"…"

"Sebagai hukuman, lihat apa yang kubawa? Hmm?!" dan Hinata langsung meneguk bulat-bulat ludahnya yang menggumpal, menatap horor celana pendek hijau ditangan senior tersebut.

Ini jelas mimpi buruk.

.

.

 _Let Me Love you Senpai!_

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke- _senpai_ memang kadang keterlaluan. Sudahlah, Hinata. Yah?"

"A-aku malu sekali,"

"Hm. Aku mengerti, ini cobaan." Balas gadis Pinky itu dramatis. Mengusap ketertundukkan kepala Hinata, prihatin.

"Aku ma-malu, Sakura. K-kenapa bisa-bisanya a-aku nampak begitu bodoh di-didepan _nya_."

"Hm?" jawaban Hinata jelas ada yang salah. Ini Nya– _nya_ siapa?

"H-harusnya aku bisa menawan dan anggun."

"kau-"

"Akh—kalau sudah begini, m-mana mau **Sasuke-** _ **senpai**_ melihatku.."

"APA!"

…

Yaa, sehubungan dengan kepolosan seorang Hyuuga Hinata maka jangan heran jika satu kelas, satu angkatan, bahkan satu sekolah tahu ia menyukai kakak kelas tingkat dua nya itu secara berangsur. Sebenarnya bukam hal yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya juga bukan kabar yang 'WAH'. Toh, penggemar bocah raven itu bukan satu atau dua. Mereka berkomplot bahkan berkoloni. Dari tingkat satu, dua dan tiga—semua punya komunitasnya tersendiri. Bersaing demi menarik sedikit perhatiannya.

Sekali lagi, sedikit.

Hebohnya lagi, hukuman Hinata di Masa orientasi Siswa kemarin sempat jadi _trending topic_ dan dianggap sebagai satu strategi yang cukup kreatif. Patut dicoba dan dicontoh. Hmm~

"Kyyaaa—! Kenapa harus di kepang dua begitu, Hinata!? Masa Orientasi kita sudah selesai, ingat? Kita sudah resmi jadi Siswa Konoha! Lihat? Seragam dan lambang Konoha ini bukan imajinasi belaka.." Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa juga Sakura tidak bisa menurunkan tingkat mendramatisirnya itu sedikit saja? Efek _background_ awan-awan merah muda itu membuat kepala Hinata pening.

"A-aku memang biasa mengikat rambutku seperti ini, Sakura. _Just for your information_."

"Itu KI-NO. Maksudku, KU-NO. Lihat bagaimana aku menata rambutku. Ini _trend_!"

"Hmmm, a-aku pikir itu seperti-"

"Apa? Keren, kan?"

"Sakura, a-aku pikir itu-"

"Aku terinspirasi dari film-"

"S-Sakura! Itu terlihat seperti KAPPA!" –Kappa adalah makhluk mitologi dengan potongan rambut model mangkok yang sering benar-benar botak ditengah kepalanya. Kappa tidak tepat dikaitkan dengan gambaran seksi atau lucu. Lagipula, takkan ada yang mau menyamakan dirinya dengan makhluk penunggu sungai hijau yang bau, bukan?

"APA KAU BILANGGG!"

.

.

 _Let Me Love you Senpai!_

 _._

 _._

"A-aku malu,"

"Sudahlah, hanya tinggal selipkan didalam tasnya lalu kau kembali kesini. Mudah, kan?" Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya merasa tak yakin. Ragu dan gelisah hinggap lalu bersarang. Membayangkan aksinya terciduk masa, sudah mampu membuat gejolak mual di dalam perut. Ugh—Tapi jika sudah begini, tak ada lagi jalan untuk mundur. Ia harus maju dan menyelesaikan misinya tanpa kegagalan juga kesalahan yang berarti. "Hey! Jangan _bengong_ disaat seperti ini, Hinata! Sebentar lagi kelas olahraga Sasuke- _senpai_ akan habis. Cepatlah, bertindak!"

"U-um! Aku mengerti." Keluar dari semak-semak, Hinata berlarian layaknya seorang atlet yang merangkap profesi sebagai detektif dan maling. Sakura sampai tak habis pikir, belajar ilmu dari mana kawan dekatnya itu. "S-SAKURA!"

"AKH! Kenapa kau kembali!"

"A-ano _, arigatou_.." ujar gadis itu tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. terima kasih juga sudah memperbaiki tatanan rambutku yang aneh dua bulan lalu. Berkatmu banyak _senpai_ yang menghampiriku sudah seperti anak kucing. Aku sampai bingung haru melakukan a-"

' _Lagi-lagi mendramatisir,'_

"Yosh! A-aku harus menyerahkan ini dulu." Potong Hinata, tak mau lagi mendengar kelanjutannya.

" _Ganbatte ne_!"

"Um."

.

 _Selang beberapa menit kemudian,.._

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah kuletakkan sesuai apa katamu. Cukup di sela buku Paket Matematika karena pelajarannya sudah terlewat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Mungkin Kakashi _sensei_ sudah datang," Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berjalan santai sambil beriringan. Dan memang benar, Sakura mendapat cukup banyak perhatian anak laki-laki. Sepanjang jalan, ada saja yang menyapanya. Dengan nama bahkan suitan tidak jelas. Kadang Hinata sampai merasa tidak bisa menyejari langkah disampingnya. Ia merasa kecil dan bukan apa-apa. Sakura memang cantik. Wajahnya manis apalagi dengan gayanya yang terbuka dan ramah pada semua orang. Tentu takkan ada yang mampu menolak apa yang terlihat tersebut.

Dulu, Hinata sampai mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang mengganggu. Ia menjauh dan berjalan mengekor, alias dibelakang. Namun Sakura justru memarahinya bahkan mendiamkannya beberapa hari hasil tindakannya itu. Ia tak terima dengan rasa sungkan dalam diri Hinata. Disanalah Hinata merasa bersalah. Ia tahu yang dilakukannya bukan sesuatu yang benar. Setiap perempuan punya daya tariknya masing-masing. Akhirnya, Hinata minta maaf lalu mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubis.

"T-tapi kenapa isi tas Sasuke- _senpai_ berantakan sekali?" gumam Hinata lirih.

"Hm?"

"Bahkan ada bungkus mie ramen bekas."

"HUAPA! Kita harus kembali, Hinata! Kau pasti salah meletakkan suratmu!" Hinata berjengit.

Benar juga!

…

"Hey! Aku dapat surat!"

"Huuaa, ini kemajuan pesat, Naruto! Coba buka! Bacakan untuk kami!"

"O- tidak bisa. Aku akan mengkhayati isinya di ruang sunyi." Gelak tawa membahana. Banyak dari kawan dekat Naruto nekat mencari celah untuk merebut amplop keunguan tersebut. Namun sayang, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil. Naruto itu lincah a.k.a _pecicilan_. Gayanya seperti berandalan, padahal untuk nilai akademik sendiri, ia cukup mumpuni bahkan mampu bersaing dengan siswa terbaik kelas. Yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

.

"Ugh! Jadi benar-benar salah, yah!? Hoi, Hinata. Bagaimana i-"

"…"

"Kau menangis?"

"A-aku tak sanggup…"

"Hm. Yasudah, ayo kita kembali saja. Istirahat nanti ingin makan apa? Aku traktir."

"T-tidak perlu. Emm, k-kalau boleh- aku ingin menyendiri dulu," Sakura ikut prihatin. Disaat begitu banyak anak laki-laki menyukainya, Hinata sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan satu saja. Meski yah, targetnya memang tidak kira-kira. Tapi disamping itu, Sakura sangat mengerti keadaan Hinata sekarang. Hinata butuh ruang untuk merenung. Jadi Sakura mengangguk saja sambil menepuk bahu Hinata lalu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis indigo itu untuk berdiri dari tempat persembunyian. Mungkin teman semejanya itu akan benar-benar berubah jadi 'batu' selama pelajaran berlangsung. Diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Hah—mengagumi memang tantangan yang berat.

….

Jam istirahat Hinata kali ini cukup berbeda dengan tidak adanya Sakura disisinya. Padahal jika hari-hari biasanya, kedua manusia itu sudah seperti makhluk yang diberi perekat kuat. Biarlah. Hinata sedang ingin sendiri. Sakura juga sudah digiring beberapa teman perempuannya ke kantin.

Mencari tempat persembunyian bukan prihal sulit untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah sedari awal menjejaki Konoha High School ada satu lokasi favoritnya yang jarang sekali dijamah. Sesekali Hinata datang berkunjung. Membaca buku fiksi sambil mengunyah beberapa camilan kering yang manis atau gurih ditemani sekotak susu vanilla kesukaannya. Seperti sekarang. Setidaknya hal tersebut mampu meredam sedikit rasa kecewa, malu, resah dan gelisahnya.

 _Miawww~_

Hinata menegakkan kepala. Itu suara kucing. Tapi asalnya masih Hinata coba telusur. Jadi ia memberi pembatas pada bukunya lalu meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu disamping segala makanannya.

 _Miawww~_

"D-disitu rupanya..?" Hinata menggaruk keningnya,bingung. Sejak kapan ada kucing di sekolah? Menyipitkan mata, Hinata yakin kucing itu kucing liar sebab tak ada tanda pengenal yang melingkari lehernya. Ugh, tapi kucing itu manis sekali. "Bagaimana k-kau bisa kesini?"

 _Miawww~_

"Oh! Kau pasti tidak bisa turun,"

 _Miawww~_

"B-baiklah! Biar kubantu kau turun." Bodohnya, ia lupa sesuatu yang sangat penting dari kenekatan yang dilakukannya sekarang.

…

"ITTAIIIIII—!"

"Hoi, _duck_! Jangan jadi sok pahlawan."

"S-sasuke- _senpai._.?!"

"Turun dari sana."

"A-aku..itu- em,"

"Ayolah, berikan kucing itu padaku. Lalu kau bisa turun tanpa cakarannya lagi. Coba kau lihat wajahmu sekarang,"

"Anu- itu, a-aku-"

"Hm?"

"Itu.."

"Kau. Kau tidak bisa turun, ya?" Hinata memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sambil mengangguk malu.

"Sudahlah. Cepat turunkan dulu saja kucing yang terus mencakari wajahmu itu."

"B-baik.." dan kucing hitam corak keabu-abuan itu turun dengan selamat. Sialnya, tanpa mengeong minta maaf, kucing tersebut sudah lari begitu saja masuk kedalam semak-semak. Padahal selama terjebak diatas pohon tadi berisik sekali. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu,"

" _S-senpai…?_ K-kenapa aku-? _Senpai!_ T-tolong, aku!" terpaksa. Hinata sangat terpaksa berteriak demi mengembalikan kaki-kakinya ke daratan. Biarlah ia mengubur dulu rasa malunya. Untuk sementara ini acuhkan dulu semua, termasuk muka kepiting merah rebusnya. Ia harus segera turun demi ulangan harian dari Anko- _sensei._ Meski hasilnya memang mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi Hinata tipikal yang takkan mau menerima sesuatu tanpa berjuang terlebih dahulu. Karena kadang, 'keberuntungan' bisa memihak padanya juga untuk saat-saat tertentu.

"Hah. Turunlah! Biar aku menangkapmu,"

' _I-ini..? A-apa ini s-semacam adegan dalam film-film roman picisan dimana karakter perempuannya menimpa si lelaki? Aa- aku tidak sanggup..'_

"Hoi! Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Cepat, _duck_."

"K-kenapa _senpai_ memaggilku, _duck_?" balas Hinata tak terima.

"Kau menari sambil memajukan bibirmu, ingat?" seketika Hinata memutar reka adegan masa lampau. Insiden bakcang yang membuatnya harus mengenakan celana _kolor_ kehijauan. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Hinata juga diharuskan menari poco poco diiringi musik yang Sasuke putar sendiri lewat _mp3 player_ dengan volume keras. SANGAT-ADA-NIAT-DIDALAMNYA. Hinata yang tak tahu harus menahan malu dengan melakukan apa, akhirnya memilih memajukan bibir. Tapi itu tidak sengaja! Tiada maksud sama sekali. Akh!

" _Senpai-_ k-kau benar-benar- akh!"

' _Aku terjatuh..? Kumohon—_

Kaki-kaki panjang itu melesat cepat,

'.. _tolong aku..'_

 _._

 _._

' _Jaraknya masih terlalu jauh dari pohon. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengejar. Lagipula, memang dia mau menolongku? Mustahil..'_

"Hey, bangunlah."

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berada dalam gendonganku, bodoh." Hinata membetot. Sasuke menolongnya!?

….

Hari-hari berganti. Hinata kembali jadi seorang pengagum dan Sakura tetap setia menemani perjuangannya. Dalam setiap kesempatan Hinata mengirimkan sinyal sukanya secara diam-diam. Dengan melakukan hal-hal ringan namun yakin dapat membantu Sasuke . Seperti meletakkan minuman isotonik dan handuk ketika pemuda itu berolahraga; meletakkan bekal makan siang berupa camilan gurih lagi _enteng_ yang Hinata buat sendiri dengan tekun; mencarikan notes kecil Sasuke yang dikabarkan hilang; sampai memindahkan sebuah pot bunga besar sekuat tenaga sebagai bentuk apresiasinya pada kegiatan aktif Sasuke kala Osis harus kerja bakti sabtu lalu. Semua dilakukannya dengan tulus. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi begitu terpikat pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Namun lima bulan berlalu, Hinata tahu takkan ada balasan atas ini semua…

Siang itu, selama di kantin Hinata sering kali diam. Pikiran egoisnya menguasai. Ia merasa semua jerih payahnya selama ini sia-sia. Mungkin untuk sekarang, Hinata akan mengurangi kadar sukanya dengan menyibukkan diri. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam sampai hanyut dalam dunia pribadinya tanpa harus memikirkan seniornya tersebut. Terlebih Naruto. Kakak kelas sekaligus teman satu kelas Sasuke berhasil menemukan keberadaannya! Oit? Apa sejak dulu si pemilik mahkota durian itu mencarinya?

Jawabannya, Ya.

"Jadi, kau Hinata- _chan_ ya?"

"U-um. A-ada apa, _senpai_?"

"Surat ini darimu 'kan?" amplop ungu yang masih sangat apik bentuk dan permukaannya membuat dua bola mata Hinata seakan tumpah. Hinata dengan terburu memalingkan wajah pada Sakura. Air muka gadis pinky itu tidak karuan. Oiya, kalau diingat Hinata tidak tahu sosok siapa yang mendapat surat kesasar itu sebab hanya Sakura yang mengintip dari celah semak-semak. Ia tak sanggup walau hanya sekedar mengintip waktu itu. "Hinata- _chan_?"

"I-itu.. surat itu.."

"Hoi, Naruto!" Hinata berjengit sampai bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasanya ingin kabur sekarang juga. Itu Sasuke!

"Sebentar. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu." Sasuke menautkan alis lalu mendekat pada meja kantin tempat Hinata dan Sakura menikmati makan siang.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah menemukan putri yang hilang,"

"Hm?"

"Ternyata sangat cantik. Aku suka." Sasuke menganalisis situasi dengan cepat. Keadaan dimana Naruto terus menatap lurus Hinata dengan cengiran anehnya, Sakura yang menunggu reaksi Hinata, sedang Hinata yang sudah jelas menunduk dalam. Ada aura gelap namun samar yang mengelilingi gadis bersurai panjang indigo itu.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Jangan gadis ini sekalipun memang dia yang mengirimkannya." Semua sontak terkejut. Serentak menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pusat perhatian, termasuk Hinata."Hn. Aku rasa dia menyukaiku,"

"Ahahha! Tidak semua perempuan di sekolah ini berarti menyukaimu, Sasuke." Balas Naruto kejam.

"Terserah apa katamu, Dobe. Yang jelas aku tidak mengijinkanmu dengan gadis ini." Sasuke bertindak. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawanya jauh. Ketempat dimana seekor kucing bisa memanjat, mengeong minta tolong untuk diturunkan lalu pergi begitu saja.

….

BRUK—!

"Jadi kau yang menuliskan surat itu untuk, Naruto?!" Hinata tergugu. Sasuke mengerikan dengan semua raut wajah memerah itu.

" _S-senpai.._ "

"Lalu apa maksudmu membuatkanku bekal, membawakan minum dan handuk, mencari notesku sampai ke tempat pembuangan sampah, atau membantuku dengan mengangkat pot-pot besar tanaman itu? Dan. Dan kau menghilang begitu saja dua minggu ini. Kemana? Kemana kau, sampai melupakanku. Ada yang kau taksir? Ada yang kau sukai? Atau Naruto?!"

" _S-senpai,_ lepaskan tanganku dulu,"

"Jangan harap." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Menangkap segera bibir mungil Hinata yang kering dan gemetar karena takut. Membasahinya dengan gerakan aduhai. Hinata masih membola tak percaya. Ia mencengkram seragam Sasuke minta dilepaskan namun Sasuke makin liar menjadi-jadi. Ada sesuatu yang Sasuke tuntut lewat ciuman badasnya. Amarah dan kecewa yang bisa Hinata rasakan dengan gamblang.

"L-lepaskan aku, _senpai..enh_ hah- hahh-"

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang kau sukai. Camkan itu." Sasuke melepas rangkuman tangannya di wajah bulat Hinata. Mengecup sekilas pipi gembil gadis itu sebelum pergi dengan santainya. Hinata masih termangu. Ia menatap jelas, punggung kokoh nan sepi itu menjauh lalu berbalik. Lengan Sasuke terulur sedikit, membentuk pose telapak tangan yang menggenggam sesuatu namun kosong. Hinata tahu inilah saatnya. Ia mengerti walau berbekal pikiran yang masih polos.

Ya.

Hinata dengan yakin akan mengisi genggaman Sasuke tersebut. Dan disanalah ia tahu satu hal,

.

.

.

 _Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia._

 _TAMAT_

 **19 OKTOBER 2017**

 **11:49 PM**


End file.
